custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rando
Rando was a Matoran of Air native to the village of Xyrn on Zypvera. He is now a supposed Toa of Air and Earth. He is currently a member of the Order of Mata Nui and Toa's Union. Biography Matoran Rando was a Le-Matoran and like all other Zypveran Matoran he was created by the Great Beings and placed on the planet of Zypvera. He aided in the creation of Felrickar and resided there for a few years before moving on to establish the village of Xyrn in Zutal. He lived in Xyrn for many years until finally deciding to travel all over Chroros Nui after getting a strong urge to explore. He first travelled to Oryna and stayed there for a short while before leaving; only a few days before the all residents of the city were either wiped out by a nearby Rifix Dragon colony or fled. Rando then travelled to Karuga City, Hysromikatonn, Iughay and many other places along the coasts of Ayeg, Éagohx, Wudrick and Foryb. During his journey he gathered an array of survival skills and vast knowledge of the wildlife and culture of Chroros Nui, the ability to speak Jarúvian, Hzezian and Chiff-carr, as well as a basic understanding of Qhutonnian. He later returned to Oryna to study the Rifix Dragon colony, using his current knowledge of them to keep himself undetected for several months. After those few months he eventually decided to return to Xyrn but stumbled upon a puddle of Zinthum. After moving closer to examine the strange substance he slipped on a patch of qi weed and fell into the puddle. Post-transformation After emerging from the puddle Rando noticed that he was much taller-leading him to the conclusion that he had been transformed into a Toa, however, he was not. He quickly learnt how to use his powers over air. Rando also discovered that he had control over the element of earth. His Kanohi has also changed from a Suletu to the extremely rare Kanohi Athyk, however, he was unaware of this at the time. As he travelled back to Xyrn he decided to lie to the other villagers about he became a Toa as he thought slipping into a puddle was too embarrassing of a tale to tell. He eventually reached his home village and when questioned about his appearance he simply told them he was given a Toa Stone by a "mysterious cloaked being", which was believed. After the Zypveran Government was informed of his transformation he was quickly asked to join the Toa's Union. Rando accepted the invitation and was brought to their headquarters somewhere in Voeul. He was given two daggers as weapons and a new set of armour. He received combat and element training, in which he clearly exceeded he tutor's skills. Rando spent much of his time away from the settlements further training himself in combat and element control. During this time he became very skilled in combat, so much so that he seemed to have developed his own style. He then began travelling again, exploring further inland and gaining an even vaster knowledge of the cultural and wildlife differences throughout Zypvera. Chroros Nui Civil War Under construction. Order of Mata Nui's Arrival In the Matoran Universe the Order of Mata Nui had begun testing a machine, the main function of which was based around the abilities of the Kanohi Olmak. One day several members of the Order had managed to open a portal to Zypvera after misusing the machine. Out of curiosity they stepped through onto the planet sometime after the Zypveran residents had almost fully recovered from the effects of the war. These members were captured and interrogated by the Toa's Union, the Zypveran Government also closed the portal in case they tried to escape. Rando was one of the few that wanted to help them get back to the Matoran Universe and did so by helping reconstruct the machine that opened a portal to Zypvera in the first place. The Coh'lhran, however, were not so keen and insisted the portal be closed before they return. The portal was closed, but not too many weeks later another opened and the Order returned in greater number. They met with the Government to ask for permission to build several bases on Zypvera and connect the planet to the Matoran Universe with a network of portals dotted around the planet. The Government agreed to do so, much to the disapproval of the Coh'lhran. The Order quickly built their bases around Chroros Nui and while exploring the planet they discovered the 9 Ilons and Yutai Nui. Many Zypveran warriors were recruited into the Order including Rando and had gone under rigorous combat training. During Rando's training he discovered that his mask was the Kanohi Athyk, he also gained learned of many different combat techniques. The Order quickly decided to build the Toa Training Centre right in the heart of Karuga, Rando was asked to become a tutor there but he declined the offer and began to explore the Matoran Universe. He discovered that the differences between the Matoran Universe and Zypvera were massive but they had many similarities. The Order of Mata Nui discovered that Zypvera existed within a temporal flux, meaning the time they spent of Zypvera was in fact much shorter than it seemed and decided to make their stay permanent after realizing how it could help them in their battle against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Zypvera's population increased drastically after some of the Matoran Universe habitants migrated there. While wandering through one of the Order's bases in Éagohx, Rando met a Toa of Ice called Nytros and befriended him. They traveled together for a short while before being teamed up to recruit a Toa of Radiation called Harlen into the Order after he displayed some high combating abilities at the Toa Training Centre. They traveled to Aqio to do so, however, Harlen declined. Evuk's Intervention Under construction. Great Storm Under construction. Demons' Takeover Under construction. Non-storyline appearances ''The Eternal Game'' :Main article: The Eternal Game ''Brutal Nightmare'' :Main article: Brutal Nightmare ''Dark Realities'' :Main article: Dark Realities Personality and traits Personality A stereotypical Toa of Air on the outside, in the presence of others he is normally calm, caring, playful and willing to help those he cares about at all costs. Sometimes a little arrogant and forgetful when it comes to tasks and assignments, Rando is often not trusted with important jobs that require bundles of responsibility and regular attendance. In this sense he is seen as a procrastinator, usually leaving assignments until the last minute. Rando tends to shy away from those he doesn't know and yet has a knack for making friends. Rando keeps much of his deeper emotions to himself. He can easily hide these emotions but finds it difficult to vent them out. Due to Rando's tendency to think, he is extremely intelligent in a practical sense and has a way with words that allows him to manipulate some into doing whatever he wishes. It is also worth noting Rando's innate ability to read others, specifically how they speak. This makes Rando an excellent linguist. He uses this knowledge to cover up his current emotions and persona. As a result of Rando's hobby of exploring he has an unsurpassed knowledge of geography and can pick out even the slightest flaws in even the most detailed of maps, often leading him to draw his own. Strengths #Rando’s way of thinking helps him a lot. It can help him solve difficult problems quickly and get out of some situations which others may find hard quite easily. #Rando's skills with his elemental powers allow him do accomplish tasks many would not be capable of accomplishing. Weaknesses #Being trapped in a vacuum. This disorientates Rando and prevents him from using his powers over air properly. #High voltage electricity, although Rando can easily defend against this, if he is hit the electricity reacts with the Zinthum in his body and could kill him. Rando is unaware of his higher intolerance to electricity than others. Fighting Style Rando’s fighting style is difficult to imitate due to the amount of quick thinking required. However, it is quite simplistic if you share a few of Rando’s traits. It consists mainly of quick adaptations to the opponent or battlefield combined with the use of Rando’s elemental powers, weaponry and unique way of thinking. He utilizes his elemental powers quite frequently. Rando may seem quite reliant on his elemental powers; however, he is perfectly capable of holding his own without the use of his powers and does so very well. Despite the improvisation, Rando's combat style is fluid and smoothly executed with each move seemingly connected to the next. Stats Powers and equipment Powers As a supposed Toa of air and earth, Rando has the ability to create, control and absorb both elements, as well as perform various other feats like using the air and earth to detect the presence of others around him. Rando is said to have much more elemental energy than that of an ordinary Toa and paired with that is the ability to recharge it much faster. He tends to use his powers whenever he feels like it, not so much abusing his enhanced elemental powers but more making the most of them. As with other Order members, Rando has his mind shielded from mental assaults. Due to Rando's exposure to Zinthum he is oddly unable to be put into stasis and has a higher intolerance to electricity that most other Toa. Mask and tools Rando bears the Kanohi Athyk, the Great Mask of Exploration, the mask allows him to travel to other places within his own universe as well as other places in different universes and dimensions. The mask, however, will only allow Rando to stay in another universe or dimension for a total of 3 Zypveran days. After this time expires he would die as the mask feeds gets its energy from the user's life source in order to keep them there. Rando carries two daggers which he keeps fastened to his legs. Rando rarely uses these daggers, but when he does he throws them with surprising accuracy. Unbeknown to Rando the daggers contain a toxin which can put beings of similar sizes to a Matoran or Agori in stasis for up to 3 Zypveran days. Rando wields two air blades which can channel his air powers and are very sharp, allowing them to cut through even protosteel-infused metals. They are made from air compressed into the shape of blades which Rando is able to disperse and reform them at will. They can be wielded under his arms or like normal swords. Rando's Typhoon Shield deflects projectiles and when struck it releases its strong winds knocking the object back, hence its name. It is circular in shape to let the winds locked inside circulate and build speed. Like his air blades the shield is made entirely from air, allowing Rando to form and disperse the shield at will. The shield itself can only be seen when it occasionally picks up dust when it is being reformed. Rando carries the Tempest Chain around his torso, the chain is made from an unknown metal that is much more durable than protosteel and it has a small, extremely sharp golden blade at the end of it. Inside the chains are small pockets of air that allow Rando to manipulate their movements, these pockets of air can sometimes explode with hurricane-like winds on impact if Rando wishes. Trivia *Rando was created by RandoMaster07. *Rando is RandoMaster07's Self-MOC. *Rando's theme song is "Youngblood" by Seven Summers. *This page was completely rewritten twice. *Jman98 created an animated form of Rando for a new comic series, a newer version was made, however. *Rando has a STARS version which was created by Jareroden97. *Unlike some of his Le-Matoran counterparts, Rando does not use treespeak/chutespeak. *Contrary to popular belief, Rando is not a Toa. Awards *Rando won 1st prize in Odst grievous's MOC Contest 1. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''The Chroros Nui Civil War'' (Upcoming) *''The Great Storm'' (Upcoming) *''The Hand of Fear'' (Upcoming) *''Despair's Reign'' (Coming soon) *''Beyond the Fog'' (Coming soon) *''Imminence'' (Coming soon) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Zaeron's Blog'' *''The Eternal Game'' *''Dark Realities'' *''FuSoTech World Survival: Season 1'' *''Brutal Nightmare'' *''The Glory Wars'' (Upcoming) *''The Fairon Chronicles'' (As a Matoran) *''Dark Future'' (Upcoming) *''Twisted Shadows'' (Upcoming) *''BIONICLE: Mafia'' (Upcoming) *''Mortal Kombat: BIOINCLE Edition'' (Upcoming) *''The Kingdom's Secret'' (Upcoming) *''The Tear'' See Also *Gallery Category:Characters Category:Le-Matoran Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:RandoMaster07 Category:Toa